


There's More Where That Came From

by bostonbarfight



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: John as Nigel, M/M, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bostonbarfight/pseuds/bostonbarfight
Summary: Nick Rhodes, 15. Nigel Taylor, 17. Two friends, one flask of whiskey, one shared love.





	There's More Where That Came From

Nigel pulled the dulled silvery flask from his jacket pocket. Nick's eyes widened in response. 

"What, you've never had whiskey before?" Nigel laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fifteen, Nigel. Of course I haven't! It's not like it comes with the school lunch, y'know." Nick snorted in response. Nigel smiled at him, shoving the flask in his direction. Nick looked at it and then back up into those sparkling brown eyes. Nigel gave the flask a small shake, and Nick could hear the hard liquor against the sides of the metal.

"Go on..." Nigel cooed. "It's not gonna kill ya." Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed the flask, twisting the cap and raising it to his lips. "There you go!" Nigel exclaimed proudly as Nick took a swig. The alcohol burned its way down his throat like cleaning fluid. Nick coughed slightly, trying to keep his composure.

"It's... fine." He muttered. Nigel laughed and fell back into the grass. "What?" Nick spluttered. "Do you find this funny?" Nigel didn't listen, chuckles spilling from his parted lips as he gazed up at the sky. Nick sat next to him, one hand resting on the soft ground behind him as he took a second sip. It went down a bit easier this time, though the taste was no better. Liquid courage, huh?

Nick lay down next to Nigel and tipped his head to the side to look at him. Nigel slowly turned to look back at him, those big brown eyes blinking from behind his glasses.

"Hi." Nick smiled. Nigel gave a shy smile in response and dipped his gaze, looking back up with a rosy flush spreading across his cheeks. Nick shuffled closer across the grass towards him, reaching his hand out to caress the side of the taller boys face.

"Do you wanna come back to my house for a sleepover?" Nigel whispered, sitting up and placing his hand over Nick's, clasping it and moving so they rested on his thigh. "There's more whiskey where that came from, and more of me too." He grinned. Nick did the same, standing and taking another swig from the flask.

"Ready when you are."


End file.
